


Задумался

by deletedpoems



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedpoems/pseuds/deletedpoems
Summary: — Я дал ему потрогать свое лицо лишь однажды... потому что это странно.





	Задумался

**Author's Note:**

> Фогги Нельсон рушит мою жизнь.  
> Лайкнуть на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3512474

_— Я дал ему потрогать свое лицо лишь однажды... потому что это странно._

***

Выходные выдались на редкость жаркими, так что казалось, будто действительно находишься в Адской Кухне, типа жаришься в большой адской сковороде или вроде того. Ни кондиционеров, ни вентиляторов в этом общежитии не было, так что я и Мэтт решили купить холодного пива. Точнее, покупал я, но решение было общим.

Я сидел у открытого настежь окна, опираясь на него, и наблюдал за Мэттом. Он сидел на полу, откинув голову на свою кровать, его правая нога была согнута в колене, он положил на нее свою правую руку, в которой держал банку пива, и невидящим взглядом буравил потолок. 

Я не знал, о чем он сейчас думает, и мне на самом деле хотелось узнать, но я молчал, наблюдая за тем, как размеренно вздымается его грудь, когда он дышит, как шевелится его кадык, когда он глотает слюни, и за тем, как он просто смотрит наверх и ничего не видит.

— Вот общаешься с человеком, доверяешь ему во всем, а сам даже не знаешь, как он выглядит, — сказал я, нарушая довольно затянувшуюся паузу. — Я бы не смог.

— Потому что это ты, — впервые за долгое время заговорил, улыбаясь, Мэтт.

— Нет, серьезно. Как ты справляешься?

— Обычно, если мне становится интересно, как выглядит человек, я прошу разрешения потрогать его лицо, — Мэтт отпил из банки и снова опустил голову на кровать.

Я рассмеялся:

— Это странно.

— Знаю. Поэтому никогда никого и не просил.

Мы взорвались хохотом. Это действительно показалось мне смешным. И в какой-то момент я, нервно смеясь, выдал:

— А ты... ну... хочешь потрогать мое лицо?

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал он, меняя свое положение на полу. — Мне всегда было интересно, кому я доверяю выбор своей одежды.

Мы снова засмеялись, и я сел рядом с ним, скрестив ноги, (на полу было прохладнее!). Потом я аккуратно взял его ладони в свои и поднес к моему лицу. Я был прав, это странно. Чертовски странно. Его теплые руки коснулись моих щек, потом носа, губ, и я захихикал: "Мэтт, это ужасно щекотно". Он улыбнулся, продолжая исследовать мое лицо. Теперь он трогал мой подбородок, потом лоб, брови и волосы, глаза и уши. Я продолжал пьяно хихикать, он продолжал задумчиво изучать меня, это было так _СТРАННО_ и _ЗАБАВНО_ одновременно.

— Что скажешь? — поинтересовался я, начиная волноваться (у него было неясное выражение лица, и я не имел понятия, что оно означает. "Что это, черт возьми, такое"?)

— Боже, ты на самом деле носишь такую идиотскую прическу? — он начал дико ржать. — Фогги, я тебя не осуждаю, но...

Он снова заржал, не договорив до конца, а я ответил, что сейчас встану и пну его по яйцам, и даже сделал вид, что пытаюсь подняться, и он сказал: "Ладно, извини, но у тебя реально шикарная грива". Я не смог сдержать смеха.

— А как я выгляжу, Фогги? — спросил он спустя несколько мгновений, не убирая рук от моего лица. — Ну, приблизительно я знаю, а вообще?

— Я думаю... — я снова посмотрел на его совершенно _идеальное_ лицо, — ты определенно выглядишь классно... не так классно, как я, конечно.

И мы в очередной раз засмеялись. Он выглядел еще более классным, чем я, и он на самом деле был еще более классным, чем я. Я был просто собой, и он тоже был просто собой (правда, еще более классным, чем я, но все же _просто собой_ ).

Я начал смотреть в его глаза, и в тот момент мне хотелось только одного, — чтобы он тоже смотрел в мои, мне, черт возьми, _ХОТЕЛОСЬ_ , чтобы он _УВИДЕЛ_ меня.  
Я устал смеяться.

Между нами повисло гнетущее молчание; в комнату ворвался прохладный ветерок, обдав нас своим дыханием, и тут же исчез. Мне захотелось расплакаться, и я крепко обнял Мэтта, а он, ничего не понимая, — меня. Я шмыгал носом, сдерживая слезы досады, и сильнее сжимал руками ткань его рубашки. 

_— Я_  
тебя  
так  
люблю. 

— Я тебя тоже, дружище.

Когда я разорвал наши идиотские объятия, он ободряюще улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

_— Фогги?_

_— Извини, задумался. На чем мы остановились?  
_


End file.
